Caged Rose
by rintsukiyomi
Summary: Enter the world through Rose Scarlet's eyes. She never knew what it was to be loved for who you are. That is until she went to Hogwarts, the school all three of her older sisters went to. Always judged and compared, who will be the one to love her for her


_I will not be in their shadow anymore. I am me and I just want everyone to see that. _A girl with slightly wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes remains still as an older woman hugs her with tears in her eyes. "I'll be fine mama. Jasmine, Camellia, and Ivy went to Hogwarts. AND Ivy is still there for her last year." Her blonde mom squeezes her tight then lets go of her, tears still forming in her eyes. The short woman watches her almost-twelve- year old girl hug her dad warmly. "I love you. Mama, baba." She kisses each one on the cheek before heading through the nine and ten station. But inbetween the two stations she goes through a column.

As soon as she goes through it, she puts on her earphones and blasts loud music from her MP3. She pushes a heavy cart with a bit of difficulty and ends up crashes into two red haired boys. Make that TWIN red haired boys. They were rather tall as she strained her neck to look up to them. She had lightly tanned skin and pink, with a tint of red, lips. She glares at them in frustrations and says, "Sorry." She has trouble pushing her cart back and she kicks it a bit, cuss words filling her head.

"Need help little one?" She glares at the twins as their brown eyes twinkled with mischievousness. One of them spoke teasingly.

"Having trouble?" The other asked, both smirking at her reactions.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WE ARE LATE! NOW IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP RIGHT NOW I SWEAR-!" yelled a short and plump red haired woman, her eyes examining the mess her boys have caused. "I am so sorry dearie. I hope my boys haven't given you much trouble." She looks at the pretty girl struggle to move her cart back. "Do you need help?" Before she could answer the woman turned to the twins. A girl and three other boys, two with the same flaming hair, one with messy jet black hair came behind the woman. "George. Fred. Help the poor girl." The twins smirk and push the girl's cart with ease, causing anger to boil in her blood. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Rose Scarlet." She said, pausing her music.

"Molly Weasley. That's Fred." Pointing to one of the twins. "And that's George." Then to the other.

"I'm George." Said Fred.

"And I'm Fred." Said George.

"I swear what kind of mother are you when you can't even tell your sons apart." Said Fred.

"A normal one." Rose spoke. "My mom always mixes my names up with my sisters and we look nothing alike." Molly looks calculatingly at Rose but with warmth spreading in her eyes.

"Just kidding." The twins say in sync, grinning. Molly aims to hit them but they dodge it.

"Is it your first year?" Molly asks, giving a last glare to the twins.

"Yah. But I know my way around here. But who knew the carts were this heavy." She says, trying to move her unbudging cart.

"So you're the same age as Ron and Harry!" Molly exclaimed, shoving the two boys to Rose. "The one with red hair is Ron, my son. The one with the jet black hair is Harry." Harry waited to see Rose's reaction to his scar but she just didn't even give it a second glance.

"Hi." Rose comments. The one with flaming hair was tall and lanky, the other shorter and had green eyes also, except his were darker than her cat-like eye color. She was wearing a baggy black t-shirt with purple letters spelling 'Three Days Grace' across the top. Below that was a skull with a purple rose on its head. She had black skin tight jeans on and black converses with a folded part in purple. She had a skull necklace dangling around her neck. "Hope to get along with you."

"Pull. Her. Cart. Or else." Molly threatened the twins while Rose examined the two boys in front of her. She sees the twins pull her cart on the train, her eyes widen a bit.

"Um, you don't have to do that-" Rose began.

"Oh it's ok dearie! They are strong lads that need some exercise." Rose smiled at Molly. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they get tired of doing this year after year so I said I can do this by myself." Molly smiles.

"Maybe I'll meet them next time."

"Yes…I hope so too." A tint of sadness enters her eyes. "Thank you. I appreciate it." She hears the train blow steam and sees she's the only one who didn't get on the train. She waves to Molly then runs to the train, knowing this was a tradition of always being late and rushing. She sees her cart and goes up the stairs ever so slowly, she goes to the far back of the train and sits in an empty cabin. She lays down on a full seat, blasting rock music in her ears, closing her eyes and daydreaming, trying to make the train ride to go faster.

Soon a knock comes from the cabin door and she opens it, seeing a cart full of candy. "Would you like some candy Miss?" said a plump, sweet looking lady.

"Yes please. Two chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." The lady smiles and gives her it as Rose gives the lady the money. The lady closes the door and Rose begins to munch on snacks, her hunger making her have a headache. She waited and waited, she hated staying in transportation for more than an hour. Hated it. It made her feel sick in the stomach.

To get the feeling away she picks a random box of candy. She opens her chocolate frog, sucking on it slowly, her eyes widening as she spit the frog at the wind shield. She smiles and looks at the card of Dumbledore, examining it thoroughly. She threw the card to the other seat, hearing another knock. She groans and answers it, seeing a mouse-looking boy with two over-sized boys behind him at the door. The mouse-looking boy had a silvery, white hair gelled back. Rose looks at him weirdly as he examines the empty cabin. "Can I help you?" Rose asked, her headache causing her to be in a bad mood. The mouse-looking boy smirks sleazily and just says.

"Draco Malfoy. Don't forget the name." With that they were gone, sending Rose to fill with confusion.

_What the heck was that about? _Rose continued to wonder and soon realized the train was slowing down. She felt relief and happiness spread through her, she felt like throwing up. As soon as the train stopped, she rushed to the front, thankful that the annoying, nasty feeling was slowly going away. She sees a huge man with a black beard and hair that covers most of his face. She didn't even reach half of him, she smiles and as she says dazedly, "Cool." She watches him yell and herd the first years to the boats to go across the lake.

She sat in a boat with a bunch of giggling, loud girls, pointing and screaming at everything. Rose rolls her eyes, highering the volume. She looks out the boat to the others, smiling to herself. _I can do this. _As soon as they reach inside, a boy looks around frantically for his lost frog apparently. Next was a feud between Malfoy and Harry which was pretty amusing. But this was the event that she was waiting her whole life. The Sorting Hat Ceremony.

She waits impatiently as they started from the last name in alphabetical order. She watches each one get sorted into their house with jealousy and envy. _Why does my last name have to start with a S?_ She thought bitterly, seeing everyone hush as Harry Potter's name got picked. I didn't see anything special about him. Ya he has a cool scar on his forehead and oh yes, he survived Voldermort when he was just a baby. But he wasn't that great. Yet. He is just a scrawny short boy with nerdy glasses covering his pretty eyes. Rose wasn't about to stare holes in him like everyone else is doing.

"Rose Scarlet." The brown-haired tight bunned lady with square rimmed glasses called. Rose eyes widened and she stood up, walking to the stool. Her palms began to sweat, her heart pounding in her chest, her eyes glancing around the crowd. She sat on the stool and the sorting hat rested on her oval-shaped head. She breathed out slowly, not wanting anyone to know her nervousness.

"Let's see." The brown shaggy hat began, Rose's eyes shut close. "Oh. A smart mind. Not bad loyalty either. You seem to have true courage in your heart also." _Slytherin. Slytherin. Please not the other houses. _Rose thought, the hat then began to swerve her head side to side. "So you want to be in Slytherin eh? You are the little sister of the infamous Scarlet sisters aren't you." Rose's blood turned ice cold, her teeth gritted. "You have a sly and cunning personality and a confused dark heart. Hm…a very very difficult choice. Should you be in Ravenclaw with your oldest sister, Jasmine, one of the most smartest students to have ever set foot in this school?" _No. No. No._ "Hm…or should I put you in Gryffindor with the second eldest, Camellia, who had a great amount of bravery who never knew the meaning of rules?" _No. No. No._ "Or in Hufflepuff with the last sister, Ivy, who is in her last year?"_ NO. NO. NO!_ "Hm…considering your personality and habits…" Rin mumbles, praying to be different then her sisters. "SLYTHERIN!" the slithering table roared with cheers as they earned another member. Rose heaves a sigh of relief and smiles a bit, watching the Weasley's, Harry Potter, and Hermoine Granger stare at her with cold eyes.

She sat at the edge, her stomach growling, screaming for food. Soon all the first-years were sorted and the Headmaster, an old man with long white hair and beard, wearing half-moon glasses began to speak. His voice soft, with a hint of playfulness. After his speech he snapped his fingers and plates of delicious food appeared on the table. Rose's eyes twinkled as drool almost escaped her mouth, she digs in hurriedly.

She felt someone staring at her and she looks at Malfoy, who smirked in her direction. Rose ignored him and continued eating, feeling a little bit agitated. _Gross. That creep and his two gorilla lackeys' are in the same house as me. _After the feast they head to their dorms, in Slytherin's case, the dungeons. _I did always like the cold better than the warm…I'm going to hate it here. _

She heaved her luggage to her room, her roommates not there yet. She gets out a small, fluffy yet slim, black kitten with mesmerizing ice-blue eyes. "Ash. Check." She then gets out her small black owl with strikes of white in its fur. "Midnight. Check." She hears a tapping noise on the window and sees the familiar snow white hawk-like owl. She smiles and opens the window, immediately putting food and water for him. "Did Camellia send you, Xavier?" Xavier squeaked in response and Rose pets him on the head. She opened the letter and read slowly and carefully.

_Dear Rose,_

_I wanted to check up on you and see how your first day is. I'm training dragons right now, it's rather dangerous. When I mean dangerous I mean fun. I do have some blisters on my hands but I really don't mind much. I hope you're happy in your house. I'm thinking of coming and visiting you, in secret of course. I can't wait to feed the unicorns again! It's nice and all but I wish I had more time with the unicorns. Anyways I'll keep in touch with you, hope you like your early birthday present. And no. I'm not getting you another present. I love you._

_Good Luck,_

_Camie._

Rose smiled and sat down, rereading the letter. She then slowly grabs a quill and starts to write back.

_Dear Camie,_

_I just had a huge feast and got put in Slytherin! Well, everyone knew it was going to happen. I meet a couple of people but they aren't in the same house as me. You know the Weasleys? Ya them. And Harry Potter. Everyone seems to be fawning over him but I don't think he's THAT special. Anyways I want to see you soon too. Give me a place and I'll meet you there. And I want to see unicorns and dragons too! Not fair! Glad you're having fun though. Love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose._

She pets Xavier lovingly one more time then sticks an envelope in his beak and off he went, his snow white figure slowly fading. Rose sighs, rubbing her neck and rolling her shoulders. She felt bored and decided to explore the castle, looking for some secret passages or tunnels. Camellia said there were tons of them. Rose's eyes trace a familiar figure and she smiles sadly. She waves a bit seeing her sister walk in her direction.

Her skin a bit darker and tanner than Rose's, her features big. Her eyes a mix of blue and green, her black beauty mark on her right cheek, multiple other smaller ones around her face and body. She looked coldly at Rose, ignoring her existence. "Ivy, I got into-" Ivy walked right past her, as if Rose wasn't there. Rose lowered her arm slowly, sadness and hurt spreading in her eyes. She punches a wall angrily, sending her frustration indirectly, then continued forward, in a worse mood. She bumps into Dumbledore, she glares at the culprit but soon realizes it's him. "Ms. Scarlet! I was just about to call you. Come to my office and we'll talk in private. "


End file.
